Vehicle doors typically have windows that can be opened and closed. Within the door, there is typically a window regulator assembly including a carrier, a motor, first and second rails and two window regulator lifter plate assemblies which are driven along the rails by the motor.
There are several problems, however, with these window regulator assemblies. For example, in situations where the window regulator lifter plate assemblies are driven by cables connected to the motor, there are pulleys that are used to effect a change in direction for the cables. Due to the forces involved in moving the window, however, the joint between the pulleys and the carrier may be subject to premature failure.
Another problem resides in the configuration of the lifter plate assemblies themselves. Typically, the lifter plate assembly receives the window and locks the window in place to prevent unintentional withdrawal of the window from the lifter plate assembly during use. However, the force required to insert a window into the lifter plate assembly is relatively high.
Another problem is that the window regulator lifter plate assemblies are prone to binding or sticking as they move along the rails. To overcome this, vehicle manufacturers have resorted to relatively large motors to drive the window regulator lifter plate assemblies. However, the large motors increase the overall cost of the window regulator assemblies.
Another problem is that, when a door handle assembly is mounted to the carrier, the door handle itself can swing during transport or during installation of the carrier in a door assembly, which can cause the door handle to catch on something, potentially causing damage.
In general it is advantageous to reduce the cost of any assembly that is incorporated into a vehicle.